Waves of Cheese
After seeing Reef using lines from a 90s surf flick to pick up a cute guest, Fin makes it her mission to have The Kahuna run Break Point at the movies to expose Reef... Summary The episode opens up with a ruckus going on inside the dining room. There, Wipeout is seen fleeing out of the dining room, closely persued by the two sons of tourists and the Cockatoo also flies pass Johnny. Back in the dining room, Emma too, has to suffer with the two boys' torture, which is creating a hot-dog volcano, which explodes violently. She tries to tell their parents what they are doing but they only end up brushing it off saying, "They're just being boys". Later on, after work, Emma and Fin are surfing at the Office. While chatting, they hear Reef's voice. They see him with a resort guest, a cute girl by the name of Blair. They hear him using cheesy pick up lines to hit on Blair. Fin thinks that he's so cheesy, they have to eat crackers just to listen to him. Emma then wonders why is it that everything Reef is saying sounds so familiar. George then swims by saying that he's using lines from Break Point, the 90s surf flick. Fin believes that Reef can't just use lines from a movie to pick up girls and that it's beyond wrong. She then decides to confront Reef about it later. Then, Ty swims by greeting Emma. Emma says "hi" back, but ends up falling off her board. When the gang are on the beach, Reef doesn't care whether he uses lines from Break Point or not. Fin thinks that they should've hired female surf instructors over males. Broseph then asks the gang if they're all down to go to the movies tomorrow night. The gang agrees and Reef leaves to see if Blair wants to go. Fin then asks Broseph if the Kahuna takes requests ... The next day at the lobby, Bummer tells Johnny that he doesn't smile enough and that he should. The two kids walks up to Bummer and pulls his pants down while Johnny is still smiling, uncomfortably. Bummer pulls his pant back up and tells the kids to "torture the nice mascot for a change", Mark and Todd, chase after Wipeout and tie him to a golf cart and drive around the lobby. They crash into the frontdesk and Bummer looks angrily at Johnny who is still smiling, uncomfortably. Later in Blair's room, Fin tells Emma and Lo that she promised the Kahuna to clean his bus tomorrow if he shows Break Point. Lo and Emma thinks that Fin is doing this because she's jealous that Reef is hitting on a girl. Fin denies this but Emma and Lo continues to tease her. Lo then thinks that Blair has good taste in clothing and decides to borrow and wear them to the movies tonight without asking. Fin agrees but Emma thinks it's a bad idea. Emma then leaves the room. At the lobby, Emma sees Ty with a girl and finds out that he's going to the movies tonight as well. She then calls Lo telling her that she's willing to borrow a dress now. When the gang are at the movies, the Kahuna announces that they will be showing Break Point tonight. This shocks Reef and he tries to persuade Blair in going somewhere else, but fails. Emma believes that this is the worst idea ever, but changes her mind when Ty tells her that he likes her dress. Inside, Fin sits behind Reef and Blair. Throughout the whole night, she tortures Reef and tries to expose him to Blair. Meanwhile, Emma tries to get Ty to notice her but only ends up in humiliating situations. Such as, spilling pop on herself and on Ty's date. When a familiar line from Break Point comes on, Blair is furious with Reef and leaves him. The girls realizes that Blair will soon head back to the hotel and that if they don't return the dresses in time, they'll get fired. So, they quickly get the Kahuna to drive them back and wash the dresses and put them back in the closet before Blair catches them. At the near end of the episode, The two kids go too far when they have hundreds of fish delivered to the hotel and put salt & pepper packets in the microwave. Johnny has finally had it brings the kids to their parents, and tells the parents about how bad the kids are and how they need to be better parents. The parents are angry at this and decides to leave the hotel, but Bummer runs after them trying to get them to stay. However even Bummer admits that someone needed to tell them off. At the end of the episode everyone is surfing and afterwards Reef tells Fin that he will never use movie lines to pick up girls, saying it was wrong and had a hard time removing the cheese from his hair. Fin congratulates Reef on behalf of girls everywhere and Reef asks about TV shows, Fin angrily pushes Reef into the water and Reef comes back up asking about commericals. Trivia *The 'Break Point' movie is a spoof reference to the 1991 movie Point Break, starring Keanu Reeves, Patrick Swayze and Gary Busey. *The twins names are Todd and Mark.. *Stock Footage from Take your Kook To Work Day is seen. *In the hotel industry, borrowing a guest's belongings without asking is considered stealing. Any hotel employee caught doing this is automatically fired. This is to preserve the hotel's reputation and that of other employees as a safe and trustworthy place to leave your stuff. *Main characters who have easy room access: Fin, Broseph, Johnny *In the laundry scene, the music playing is the''' Mission: Impossible''' theme, just like in TDA episode . *Sonny is sympathetic towards Wipeout as he is dragged around the lobby by Mark and Todd. *Stoked Radio: * All Alone by The Hundreds and Thousands * Happy Happy Happy by The Happy Problem * Alternative Plans by Ellegarden *The American title version is the Cheese Festival which is no longer considered to be. *According to Fin they have been at the resort for a week and they are on their second week. Goofs *Blair's room changes from 441 to 502. #441 is the Marvins' room as seen in the 2nd episode. *In real life, the hotel manager would've kicked the Marvins out of the hotel the minute they do something bad, meaning Baumer is a bad boss. *The Cartoon Network Trailer for this episode revieled the entire plot, spoiling the ending, as it had Blair crushing and dumping Reef. *In the Big Wave Movie Theatre one scene Johnny is already seated and another scene he is seen taking his seat. *When Johnny gets the Marvins to leave and the groms run over in one shot Lo isn't wear an bandana and the next shot she is right before it cuts to them surfing. *When Blair opens her door and walks in the number is missing. *When Emma and Fin go surfing at the begining of the episode it first shows them at the Office, but when Reef is seen with Blaire you can see a boardwalk that isn't seen at the Office. Quotes Bummer: '(''To Johnny) When you answer the phone they need to hear you smile. I'm not hearing the smile! (Todd pulls down Bummer's pants and Mark laughs) '''Todd: I'm all popped up on soda pop mister! Bummer: Very cute! (Pulls his pant back up) You loveable children! Now why don't you run along and torture the nice mascot for a change. Wipeout: (Sees Todd and Mark) Oh come on! Mark: (Driving the golfcart) Todd and Mark coming through, yeah! Sonny: (After Wipeout hits the lobbyqurium) You see now that's fish abuse right there! Buster: (After Todd and Mark crash the golf cart) Ow! Fin: Guess what movie the Kahuna is screening?! Breakpoint! Lo: You asked him to show it? Fin: More like bribed, I promised I clean his bus. Lo: While, you're kind of obsessed with Reef stealing lines. Emma: What do you care what he does? Fin: It's for the good of womenkind. Lo; Whatever, you totally love him, you want to marry him and have like a hundred of his surfer babies. Fin: What are you serious? No! He is such a tool, he's like the whole tool shed. Emma: (Gasps) You do like him! And you're jealous of the girl Blaire! Fin: I'm so not! Lo: You wanted to kiss him, admit it! Fin: I rather kiss a dead fish! Emma: Um, you're cleaning a bus for him? Fin: No, I'm doing this, because girls shouldn't have put up with cheesiness from guys. Especially stolen cheesiness, it's time us girls said no to the cheese. No to the cheese guys! Lo: Wow that was almost convincing! Emma: Yeah you definitely like him! Fin: No Way! Lo: 'Ok whoever this girl is! She has seriously good taste! (''Gasps) I have a brilliant idea we should borrow some to wear to the movies tonight. Let try some on! '''Emma: '''What you can't do that! '''Fin: '''Why not she'll never know. '''Emma: '''No way you guys can't! '''Lo: '''But there might be cute guys there! '''Emma: '''What if she notices there gone? '''Lo: '''She has like twenty eight dresses! '''Fin: '''We'll have them back before she even notices. Ok guys I think I'm stuck! '''Lo: ''(To Emma)'' 'Ooh this one would look so pretty on you! '''Emma: '''Don't tempt me! I've got to get back to work. '''Fin: '''Guys I'm serious ok! I'm stuck in here! (''Rosie hears laugher and knocks on the door) '''Emma: (Hears knocking) Shhh! Shhh! Someone's at the door! Fin: 'Get it off me! (''Opens the door) Can I help you? 'Rosie: '''What's going on? I heard a ruckus! '''Fin: '''A ruckus! I don't know anything about a ruckus! (''Lo and Emma giggle) 'Rosie: '''Is someone in there? (''Tries to enter) 'Fin: '(Stops Rosie from entering) No that's just the TV the guest must have left it on! '''Rosie: Surfers! Emma: '(''Laughs) Ok I really have to go! '''Fin: Are you sure about the dress? Emma: Yes! You guys are so bad! Ty: 'So see you at the movies tonight? '''Ty's date: '''For sure: '''Emma: '(Calls Lo) Lo I changed my mind I need that pink dress for tonight. 'Emma: '''I'm so excite to be out of the DR right now you have no idea! '''Fin: '''I hear ya! But were out here and the surfs up! Ok go for it! '''Emma: '''Woohoo! Yeah! (''Jumps off her board) 'Fin: '''That was awesome! '''Emma: '''I've decided I have to live by the beach for the rest of my life! '''Fin: '''I hear that! '''Reef: '(Hs iPhone rings) Oh hey Moe! 'Moe: '''So check this! Their shooting Breakpoint five at the Muskoka hotel! And guess who their new stunt double is gonna be! Guess! '''Reef: '(He hangs up) 'Hmm perfect! '''Broseph: '''Dude where is everybody? '''Reef: '(Holding Nachos) Who cares, those girls are all giving me a headache! '''Johnny: '''Guess were on our own for the rest of the night! '''Reef: '''Best scene's coming up! '''Broseph: '''Surfin' the storm! Sick footage! Category:Episodes